the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made
| based on = | starring = | music = Rolfe Kent | cinematography = Masanobu Takayanagi | editing = Tom McArdle | studio = }} | distributor = Disney+ | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $42 million }} Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made is a 2020 American comedy-drama fantasy film based on the book series of the same name by Stephan Pastis that is set to debut on Disney+. The film was directed by Tom McCarthy, produced by Jim Whitaker from a screenplay written by McCarthy and Pastis and stars Winslow Fegley, Ophelia Lovibond and Craig Robinson. Plot An 11-year-old boy named Timmy Failure believes he is the best detective in town and runs the agency Total Failure Inc. with his partner, a 1,500-pound, polar bear, and his sidekick Rollo Tookus. Cast * Winslow Fegley as Timmy Failure * Ophelia Lovibond as Patty Failure, Timmy’s single mother * Craig Robinson as Timmy's therapist * Kei as Rollo Tookus, Timmy's best friend * Ai-chan Carrier as Corrina Corrina, antagonist of Timmy * Chloe Coleman as Molly Moskins * Wallace Shawn as Mr. Crocus * Chris Martinez as Gabe * Ruby Matenko as Maxine Shellenberger Production Development On April 25, 2017, it was reported that director Tom McCarthy was in talks to direct an adaptation of Stephan Pastis' novel Timmy Failure for Walt Disney Pictures. McCarthy was expected to write the film's screenplay with Pastis and Jim Whitaker was set to serve as a producer. On February 8, 2018, it was announced that the film would premiere on Disney+, Disney's streaming service that launched in late 2019. Casting On July 31, 2018, it was announced that Ophelia Lovibond had been cast in the role of Patty Failure. On January 24, 2019, it was reported that Craig Robinson had been cast in the film. Filming On June 9, 2017, it was initially reported that the film would go through pre-production from June 26 through September 15, 2017 with sixty days of filming following in Louisiana. The film was set with a budget of $42 million, with $32 million of that being spent in-state. That included an estimated $10 million on Louisiana payroll. Filming took place during the week of June 27, 2018, in Surrey, British Columbia, Canada, where a set was constructed made to look like a border crossing between the United States and Canada. Production continued in Surrey on July 5, 2018, at the local Cloverdale Fairgrounds, where a scene was shot where a vehicle travels through a house. Principal photography and additional filming took place from July 27 through September 8, 2018 in Portland, Oregon. Release Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 25, 2020, and will be released on Disney+ on February 7, 2020. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 100%, with an average rating of 7.45/10, based on 9 reviews. References External links * * Category:2020 films Category:American films Category:Disney+ original films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Tom McCarthy Category:Films shot in Portland, Oregon Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Walt Disney Pictures films